Suicide Queen
by Tehna
Summary: Year later, after the events involving Shounen Bat, another copycat emerges who is determined to seek and destroy ones responsible for her friends' death.
1. Prologue

Some things to note before reading;

I watched Paranoia Agent in Japanese with fan subtitles. I do not know too much about Japanese language or their culture, so there won't be any –kun's or sensei's in this story. I'll only use Japanese names.

English is not my native language and I'm quite young, so I don't have too much experience with this language or its literature. So this is kind of an experiment... I apologise for any grammar mistakes and parts, where nothing makes sense (xD)

Yeah, it is pretty cliché at the start. Woo original starts!

**Suicide Queen**

Or

**We'll be slaughtering people in hell, my friend**

Prologue

She was sitting on the bench. It was warm autumn evening. In her hands, she was holding a red baseball hat. Her face was depressed and tired. It had been six months since Makoto Kozuka have died. Besides her there were two girls – Alice and Ayumi. Even though they were by her side then, Anzu knew that those two are sick of this, and sick of her crying her heart and mind out for so long. They weren't even trying too hard to convince her anymore, they accepted to sit by and watch as something, which was once an outgoing girl named Anzu dies slowly in a pool of tears. But she wasn't mad, at all. Both of them never suffered such a loss, and they probably never will. It was only a matter of time until the same question pops up again, asked by Alice. And the answer was always the same.

"Anzuuuu..." Alice said, trying to make a long face. "Maybe if you... get rid... of the hat? Then maybe you'll—"

"Shut...up," she struggled, "how... How can you ask me to do so? You... Heartless bitch! You didn't change a bit since I met you and I—"

Anzu woke up. "A daydream..." she thought, "Feels like it was just yesterday..." The girl took a sip of her coffee which she had ordered roughly an hour ago. Anzu could never drink her coffee while it was still warm, unless someone reminded her to do so – she would always forget and hate it, as she loved coffee and coke. The girl was enjoying summers sunshine in a park cafe. Tokyo was in suffering from heat wave but despite that, people were going around, busy and noisy.

If you would look at her, passing by to work or school, you'd think that she is a simple student in a big city, enjoying life and all it gives. But the truth was, she wasn't willing to take this life anymore; she had a cunning plan how to end this all with a big bang, which will plant a seed of fear in everyone living in this terrible city she hated so much. Only then she will be free – only then she will meet Makoto.

Anzu was sitting further away from all the others. Even though it was a group project she decided she'll do it alone. She always did. No one would want to pair up with her anyway. It was easy for Anzu to understand why no one likes her or puts effort into knowing her; the class had a thigh circle built over six years and none of the 'groups' were willing to take a newcomer in. But then, for her surprise, someone came to her and sat to the same table. At first she ignored the stranger, acting as she didn't saw anyone, just minding her own business and at the same time praying so the stranger would leave without any replicas, as most of classmates did. "Maybe he needs glue, that's all", she gulped. The boy started talking.

"I'm Makoto Kozuka. And you are?" Anzu looked up to Makoto, who was sitting in front of her, smiling widely. She didn't know what to do. Why would anyone talk to her? After long hesitation, the girl answered.

"Anzu Kyoto..."

A passing car awakens her. "Another daydream". Anzu took a deep sigh. She drank the remaining coffee quickly. This stalking-slash-detective work was really taking her sleep away and even if she managed to find time and place to sleep she wouldn't be able to stop thinking of Makoto. She hoped that the 'big' plan would start today. It was carefully built over two years. It was revenge – a vendetta against those responsible for the murder of the person she cared most for. Everyone who knew Anzu well enough would have seen it coming and thankfully all of them did and all of them decided not to interfere. After all, she sacrificed her life for that. Right after she started planning it, Anzu was dropped out of school for poor attendance. She couldn't go to school after Makoto passed away – it was too painful for her to bear, even the slightest detail, such as painting on the wall would remind of him, which eventually will lead to more tears. And after all, none of those people were helping – all they did was make fun of her, calling her Juliet and asking, when she will kill herself. She was already dead to her own family, as they knew how important that boy was to her, the only thing they could do was let her go. After all, Anzu was not one of those obedient types.

But there was still one thing that Anzu couldn't figure out, even now. "Shounen Bat... He killed people, who had nowhere to go, who were cornered. Yet he didn't take my life."

Anzu shook her head as she was trying to shake all those stupid thoughts out. "_Finally_." She already could hear Ushiyama's voice. Anzu knew his daily routine. Every day he would pass this cafe and talk with friends for a while as it was their 'crossroad' to home. It was a perfect spot. Anzu opened her bag and took out a huge notebook and pen. She was sitting in shadow and in a corner, so there was very little chance he'll see her and even if he will, nothing would change. Ushiyama and his two friends had finally approached.

"Oh and Ushiyama, we'll be going to Nightlight club. You comin'? Tonight?" he was accompanied by two friends, as usual. Their names were known to Anzu; the talky one was Mike, an immigrant from America. The other one, who barely ever talked was Haro, who was deeply depressed because his family was breaking apart and he blamed himself. Anzu smiled to herself. "Even his closest friends don't know the truth."

"Wha-? Today?" Ushiyama replied surprised while Mike nodded. "Uh... well... I guess..." he took moment to think. "I'll be able to make it... Yes, I'm sure of it."

"Ooo, awesome man! See you there, then?" Mike gave him thumbs up. Ushiyama was unaware that both of his friends were fakes – they didn't care about him; they only used his good heart. "Poor kid," She thought, "If only you knew." She quietly giggled. "Maybe next time you'll be able to choose better company." Mike and Haro were already leaving.

"M!" Ushiyama nodded and went the other way. He was heading to his home, which was nearby. A big house. Ushiyama was rich bitch, as Anzu called him. That was another reason while those two used him, but he was as blind as he was fat.

Anzu sighed again. After finishing taking the notes she had to take a first major step of her plan – choosing a victim. The possibilities were the two guys, the fake friends of his, either Haro or Mike. "Mike has pissed me off in those two years more than anyone else in this fun-fun detective work. Annoying brat. On other hand, Haro is deeply depressed. I'm either Shounen Bat or Makoto." She thought for a while.

"Aaaah, what's the big deal!" she said out loud, almost kicking the table over. "I'll hit the one who gets in the way."

Anzu paid for her coffee. The time was coming for her to start, now that she was sure they were heading to the club tonight. She was so anxious and wanted to start it right away, but before that, she had to pick up something very important from home. Something so important, that it will leave some of her victims shivering in fear and praying that what they saw was not true. _You have a dark mind. What happened to your old, cheerful one?_

The police station was busy as a beehive. People running back and forth, carrying papers, answering phone calls and saying all kinds of lies, such as "We cannot comment on this matter" or "We don't do interviews!" so it was natural for them to miss a silent girl waiting in the wait room. But she didn't mind that, it gave her an important time to think.

"Anzu Kyoto?" a tall man was standing in front of her. She was so lost; she didn't even notice him approach. Anzu nodded. "Please come this way." She followed the officer into a room. It looked like an interrogation room – one table, one chair, one window. On the table, there was a box with Makoto's name on it. She shivered. "I guess this is where he..." Anzu quickly closed her eyes, trying to prevent the tears.

"Now, before you take this with you... Do you, by any chance, have some valuable information about Makoto Kozuka? Anything would help us. His family said that you spent most time with him."

"Only that you have ruined his life and name." With fingers, she cleaned the tears away. "That is all."

"P-pardon?"

"You heard me!" she was yelling now, raising her head and voice. "You _bastards_! Why did you have to push him so hard? Why wouldn't you believe him when he said it wasn't all his work? You will never clean his name! He will be forever known as Shounen Bat, but he is not it! What did you have to do, to drive him in such desperation so the only way out was to die?" Anzu was breaking into tears. The officer looked at her with shocked eyes. He didn't expect such an outburst. "You know what?" she turned around and took the box. "You'll all burn in hell."

Anzu lingered. Three years ago she took this box from police headquarters. Makoto's mother easily agreed on giving his all belongings to Anzu.

"Soon..." she said to herself. "I'll see you soon, Makoto." Anzu was unsure how long she stood there, just starting at that box until someone knocked on the door. It slowly opened and tired woman stepped in.

"Anzu, I know you've been plotting something for few years now and I beg you – don't do it!" her once beautiful voice was as tired as her body. Her mother was always on the brink of depression as Anzu was her only child, who seemed to completely lose her mind. "Whatever you'll do, it won't bring you Makoto back." Anzu went silent for a minute, and then she turned around and gave her mother an assuring smile.

"It won't bring Makoto back, but it will bring me to Makoto."

_You're an idiot._


	2. Rogue

**Rogue**

Whoosh! The plate broke into what seemed to be hundreds small pieces. Anzu threw another one and it had met the same fate. She watched as more and more plates broke. It was a pretty sight; the pieces reflected the orange sun and fell into soft spring grass.

"She hadn't made any normal meals in ages now." Makoto groaned. "So why does she need all those plates?" With every swing he would put more and more anger into it.  
>"True." Anzu nodded, throwing another one. She followed the plate with her eyes. "It's nice to watch." Makoto stopped and turned to her, giving her a confused look. "Them breaking." She added. The girl went silent for a moment, but then she noticed a storm approaching. "Tsk, here we go again." She sighed. Makoto stopped again and looked at the same direction she was looking at.<p>

"Eh, one day we'll cripple her." He shrugged, putting the bat down.

"Would love that." Anzu commented. It was too late now. A blonde girl, wearing a pretty white dress was walking towards them. Alice was a real beauty – no one could deny that, but also an annoying beauty.

"ANZUUU!" She finally reached them. "What the hell are you both doing? It's a park after all, people will get hurt by all those shards..." both of them gave the blonde girl a cold stare. "Anzu, can I have a word with you?.." Alice looked worried. Anzu knew that for some reason, Alice would get really worried when she was near Makoto. It was either love or fear and she couldn't wait to find out, eventually.

"Sure I guess..." both girls walked a bit further away, leaving Makoto. He followed them with his eyes for a while but then he turned around and sat on the grass, throwing the shards around. Girls sat down on one of the benches. Alice knew that this is waste of time, but she would still try. Sometimes she wished that that damned boy would just get himself killed and Anzu would be normal, or at least, she hoped she would.

"Listen. You've been getting into trouble since the day you met him. You now have friends and you still have life, why do you do such things?" Anzu didn't even look at her. She was looking at Makoto.

"Because normal life is boring, painless and safe."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alice shrieked. She was one of those people to get angry easily. "You have completely lost your mind, you idiot! You'll **degrade**! You are already at the brink of being thrown out of school because you rarely ever attend classes anymore! Both of you do such... things! One day you'll get arrested and then you will be done, your life will be—"

"I don't care." Anzu turned to Alice and smiled. "I don't care anymore. The only one I care about is... Well." She chuckled. "Him." Her friend started with her mouth opened. "Guess you were right, after all."

Anzu opened the wardrobe. There were barely any clothes in it, only few t-shirts which were too small for her anyway, but the object that Anzu cared most of was in brown box. She took it out and opened. Inside it the most precious item for her was laying. The golden bat, the same one which Makoto used for the two crimes that sentenced him to early death. She carefully took it out and swung it a few times. Unconsciously, she was smiling.

"What do you mean you can't give it to me?" she was sitting on the chair in front of an officer in same police headquarters. It was about a week after Makoto had passed away and she just had to get that golden bat. It meant too much to her. They both risked their lives in stealing it. So many things they've done with it and very little of them were good.

"I'm sorry, but it is evidence and we cannot give it away."

"Evidence? For what? You're done with this case!"

"We can't. It might be needed in the future and—"but Anzu wasn't listening anymore. She stood up and left. She walked angrily and knew that the only way to get it now would be stealing it, again, but it was the dammed police headquarters. It was nearly impossible. But for her surprise, something very weird happened. A black wave came charging, consuming everything in its way. But not her. She stayed in same place. It was like time itself had stopped around her. Shounen Bat appeared in front of her, greeting her with a dark smile.

"You hate them almost as much as I do." Anzu was speechless.

"You're exact copy of him..." Shounen Bat grinned. There were few minutes of silence between them. Anzu was staring at him, unable to figure out which one of two it was, while _it _kept smiling, like he was about to murder her.

"Sayonara." The wave took Anzu. It felt as if she was out for quite some time, but when she woke up, she was lying around the same police headquarters with a golden bat shaped like letter 'ku' next to her. Her eyes widened and she grabbed it greedily.

"Thank you..." she whispered to herself.

She hugged it tightly, her eyes in tears. It was fate itself that gave her the same bat. It seemed that even legendary Shounen Bat wanted someone to bring the terror, while he's gone. Somehow, Aznu thought that he will come back, eventually. The creator will get cornered again. She was easy to corner and it all will begin again – like an endless prophecy.

"Soon," she said to herself, "They will know about mistake that was made three years ago." Anzu opened the other box that was resting on the table. From it, she took out a red baseball cap with three badges on it, two of which were given to Makoto by her. Next up, she took out his jumper and tied it around her waist. Anzu used to have an exact same one, but it got lost in the laundry, but the true was that her mother decided to destroy it for some reason. She found an old guitar case in which she put the bat in. Finally, she took out rollerblades. There weren't Makoto's, even though she had his rollerblades; they were too small for her as she had grown dramatically in last few years. It was odd, Makoto used to be so much taller than she was back then. She wondered for a while – how tall would he be now, if he was alive?

Anzu looked at herself in a mirror. Blue shorts, black t-shirt, Makoto's jumper on her waist and his hat, the golden rollerblades. It reminded of old Anzu, who spent happy, crazy days with Makoto, always on the run, always called a 'Redhead', not only by the hair colour she had, but also for the character. Back then, she felt that she could take over the world - as long as Makoto was by her side.

Anzu took the guitar case and jumped through an open window, barely balancing herself with those rollerblades. It was a while since she used it – too many memories were tied to it so just after his death, the girl decided to quit it. She heard her mother calling for her wildly but it didn't matter.

Anzu sore through busy city and no obstacle would stop her now. It seems that her instincts of riding those babies came back as she was able to manoeuvre in a busy crowd. Curious eyes followed her, some whispering worried, some others even cheered and hailed, took pictures and laughed.

"Another copycat. Geez, it's enough already!" she heard a passing by girl say. "Hell, I might be a copycat," thought Anzu, "But I'll be the damn best one."

When she arrived at the Nightlight Club it was evening and the sun was fading in the night sky, followed by lights of the city. Thankfully, she couldn't find or see Ushiyama anywhere. Anzu carefully positioned herself near the entrance on one of the benches. She now was able to observe almost everything that was going on around her, but boy this place brought memories... Seems like yesterday she and Makoto entered it for the first time – she was holding tightly to his hand, so tightly that it even left a mark. Back then, Anzu was not very fond of nightclubs but then, of course, it all changed. She could still easily see it now – blue dim light, so addicts couldn't pierce their veins with needles, popular music and most importantly – comfortable seats. She couldn't count the times they spend their evenings and usually even nights here, just drinking, talking, playing...

It was a popular night club for youth even now, very clean and safe. Lucky for them, this place would take in crooks and thieves, as long as they don't steal inside of the club. It was the only one who would accept them.

Anzu had visited this place only once after Makoto died. Even though it was almost three years their usual place, the very corner in the right was still empty. It was never occupied. The manager had told Anzu, that after they stopped coming here, the club has lost part of its spirit, that mischievous spark, even in so highly secure club.

After a day trying to earn some pocked money, Anzu and Makoto would almost always come here. They didn't have too many friends, they weren't popular and they weren't liked. They were one of those kids you see in street and use any possible way to walk around them; they just simply looked like trouble. Anzu was drinking coke, all worn out, half asleep. After all, it was Friday – going to sleep late or not sleeping at all when having school next morning was tough back then.

"You know what... I think of killing myself." Said Makoto. Anzu blinked, sleepily.

"Take me with you, then. Lets die together." She offered. It was true though, if Makoto would jump off the building, she would follow and everyone knew that. That is just how it was – her life has changed dramatically by his presence, many teachers and students in school argued if that change was good or bad, but they didn't care about their opinions. People just needed a topic to talk about. After all, both of them had a lousy life and it didn't look like it would change to better any time soon.

"But not now." He smiled, clearly pleased by Anzu's answer. "I want to take revenge on society before that. I want to surprise everyone." Her eyes widened, all thoughts of sleeping were gone already – she was too excited.

"What are you planning?" she leaned forward to him, almost spilling her drink.

"Something big... We'll do something big! We'll shock everyone." He slammed his fist against the table. "They will remember us, as they remember Bony and Claude." Makoto grinned and Anzu couldn't stop herself from doing the same too. "How do you want to die?" The boy asked after a while. Anzu followed the blue lights of the club while thinking.

"I just want to leave a beautiful corpse." There were few seconds of awkward silence until both started laughing. The truth was that both of them weren't good looking. They left to Anzu's house that night and played 'Sacred Warrior' until the morning, making plans of how they would kill themselves and what they would do before that.

_Who knew that thinking how to die would be so much fun?_

Time for memories was over and time for action was approaching. Anzu could recognise that fatty figure anywhere. Ushiyama was walking towards the club with two of his buddies, besides him. Anzu opened the guitar case and took a grip of it, still hiding it in the case. As they got closer, the girl strengthened her grip of the golden baseball bat. Her heart was pounding. It was a real mistake not to pick a target. _Idiot_. Now she was like a wild animal, which was given two opportunities with same result but still unable to pick. She couldn't afford to think too much. She had to do it without feelings. "The one on my side," she thought, "Mike. I will... tear him apart." The girl was breathing heavily now and it didn't take long for them to notice that. _You look like a junkie. Breathing heavily, hiding in the shadows and acting, like you're about to mug someone. It won't be long until you start drooling._ She attacked, springing off the bench as it was trampoline. Anzu was unsure where did all this strength came from.

"Hey... Wha—"Poor Mike was unable to finish his last and probably stupid sentence. Anzu swung the bat aiming straight for his head. In few seconds his dead body was lying in front of her, one wound in his head. People around stated screaming, while those two 'friends' of his were frozen in the same spot, probably pissing their pants. Ushiyama looked at Anzu with fear in his eyes.

"S-s-s-ho—"

"Let this be a lesson to you, fatass." She kicked Mike's dead body with the rollerblades. "I'll be seeing you soon." She swung the bat again, hitting the boys' ribs. The smell of blood and the sound of cracking bones, the excitement in her heart and the adrenaline rushing in her veins, Anzu couldn't say what was real, and it was all too much – she didn't notice the club's security already running towards her. It was lucky for Anzu that all the security was _inside_ the club and only luck was able to save her now.

"Fuck..." she whispered to herself, kicking off with the rollerblades. Anzu was fleeing the crime scene and fast as her shivering legs would take her. It was hard for her to concentrate; she kept tripping over slightest crack in the pavement and hitting the walls with either her hand or the bat. It was as she was on drugs – she was barely able to see what she was doing. "I... I can't get caught. Not now. Not NOW!" She cried inside her head. Thankfully, she was much faster than they were and it was enough to lose them in the labyrinth of streets that she studied and knew so well. The voices were in distance now. She lost them. A relief sigh, but it was not over yet, this is where Lady Luck decided to abandon Anzu. With all that rush and excitement, she tried to stop, instead, she lost her balance and fell down on the ground, hitting the leg hard. She froze. _I really hope they heard you scream when you fell_. The girl took a few breaths and only when she was sure no one was coming, and only then tried to get up, but it felt like as her leg was on some kind of lock, she simply couldn't move it. Trying was in vain, and she soon found herself lying down on the cold pavement, unable to move herself.

"Fuck me..." Anzu whispered as her vision got cloudy. Few more seconds and she was gone.


	3. Vague

Vague

It was Valentine's Day and Anzu was joining Alice on shopping. She didn't know why she even bothered or agreed to go with her it was probably either something in her morning coffee or the promise she made after she had that cup, either way, it was all coffee's fault.

Little Alice was overjoyed by this event while Anzu wasn't even paying attention, but you have to be nice sometimes. She only followed blonde with a blank face, until she asked something. Then she would smile and nod, whatever it was she asked. Time after time, she would think how Makoto is doing today. After all, this day was an important day for him, or so she thought.

After painful five hours from walking to one shop from another and looking at 'cutsei' things, as Alice called them, she was finally done. "The nightmare, it is over!" with a relief then Anzu thought, but it was too early to celebrate.

"Yippee!" Alice clapped her hands, while showing all the lovely merchandise she got for all of her 'secret lovers' or something like that, and she had a lot of them. "Are you in love with the whole school, silly girl..." but even Anzu had to agree that those things... They were cute indeed.

"Hey... Didn't you get anything?" asked Alice. She even looked upset by the fact that Anzu sat with her hands empty.

"Well, not really." Anzu gave her a fake smile.

"Why not?" Alice insisted.

"Because... I really don't fancy anyone." She shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Alice screamed. "How about Makoto?" Anzu stared back at her, still unable to figure out what she is talking about.

"Huh?"  
>"Don't play silly, Anzu-shmanzu!" Blondie giggled. "Why else would you spend sooooo much time with Makoto if you didn't like him?" there was a slight pause. "Ahh, you're blushing!" Alice pointed out, while Anzu was about to break her nose. She didn't knew why, but that topic would always drive her nuts. Doesn't matter who it was, her mother, Alice or a puppy – the result would be the same, she would yell out the answers and if they still would try to convince her, she would storm out. But this time, Anzu tried to remain calm. She reminded herself of promise she gave herself just this morning after that faithful cup of coffee: "Today I'll be <em>nice<em>."

"Well either way... It's not kind of guy who'd be interested... Well... in this." Anzu pointed at a cheesy card. "'You're the one for me'. Tsk, it's quite stupid if you ask me, you will never know who the 'one for you' is..."

"Anzu is in love!" the girl seemed to ignore everything her friend just said. "I just _knew_ there was something between you two." But Anzu only gave her friend a sad, worried stare. "Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone else, even though it can be seen by a blind man anyway. I mean you are so nice around him. And even if you two are further away from the class that doesn't mean we don't see you, you know. And the way he acts when he's around you is adorable as well!" She looked at Anzu with dreamy eyes. "Why won't you ask him out for a proper date?"

"I... Well..."

Anzu woke up in the same place she had passed out yesterday. The sunlight could barely reach this place, as cold brick walls protected it well, but somehow the few rays of light managed to reach her face. The girl rubbed her eyes and yawned. "That wasn't a dream," she thought, "It had happened... Almost five years ago." Anzu looked around, the place have felt familiar. "Of course!" she thought. Anzu remembered – she had passed out in same alley two times before now.

That day there was a new kid in school. He was thin and shady, so it didn't take long for everyone to start calling him 'Slim Shady'.

"What a cliché nickname." Commented Anzu when both of them were watching 'Slim Shady' showing off his neat card tricks. Makoto gave her a slight nod. Apparently his real name was Tei.

Soon they noticed that he was kind of a trouble maker but unlike Makoto and Anzu, she wasn't 'passive', he was aggressive. He did it all on purpose. He once even succeeded in putting drugs into teachers' coffee. Tei always messed around with food.

That one day they saw Tei working at Nightlight Club as a waiter, making drinks and delivering them to the specified tables. What was this shocking luxury for Nightlight club?

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Asked Anzu, eyeing him suspiciously as he poured the coke into two glasses.

"Just earning some pocket money, Redhead." He answered without even looking up.

"You're up to something."Anzu still would stop following his every move. "And don't call me Redhead!" she added.

"I'm not. And I will"  
>"You ARE!" Anzu insisted, almost kicking the bar table<p>

"For Christ sakes, I'm not!" he yelled back at her. "I just need some money for that _leet _new game."

"You better be telling the truth or I'll break your bones myself." Angrily spilled Anzu and took the drinks out of his hands. "I'll take that, thank you very much." She went to the usual table, where Makoto was already following the situation. "You think he'd put anything in it?" Anzu stirred the drink with a straw, looking at it as it was pure poison.

"Don't think so." He also looked closely into his drink, poking the side of the glass. "Well, it's not like anyone would trust us if we worked anywhere." With that, he shrugged and quickly took a sip.

"How is it?" Anzu leaned forward; shocked that he actually drank it. But Makoto was sitting still now, his head down, eyes hidden by the red baseball hat he always wore. Anzu bit her lip. She reached out to him, wanting to grab him by his shoulders but then Makoto jumped giving her a grin.

"It is safe to drink!"

"_Bastard_." She angrily grinded with her teeth, eyes red with anger. "I actually got worried."

But truth was it was not safe to drink. When they were about to leave they started to feel incredibly sleepy, their heads got heavy and movements got inaccurate. And the amazing waiter Tei was gone as well, his tracks already cold. They had no choice but to try walking to Anzu's home, but it more looked like drunken wall-hugging.

"What the hell..." blabbered Anzu, barely able to keep her head straight. "Shit, man. What's going on?" she almost tripped over her own legs and leaned to him, but Makoto was almost about to fall on his knees as well.

"Sleep...stuff... I... Guess..." he was barely able to finish the sentence. Anzu fell into the alley, her one hand still around his shoulder. He wasn't able to balance, he fell after her. They both passed out and slept for nearly sixteen hours.

Anzu also remember her sweet sixteen. She had a shit of a day – Makoto didn't go to school, so she was alone all the time, later then she got called to principals' office and had to stay for detention and help cleaning. If that wasn't enough, she missed the bus and the next one was only to be here in two hours. She walked all the way to Nightlight club, hoping to smash Makoto's head for lying to her but when she finally got there he was waiting for her, with most booze she ever seen in her life. Somehow, he managed to talk Nightlight club to give drinks to them, two underage kids. Everyone who knew Makoto knew what a good liar he is. He was almost like a god of lies and the best pretender you would find in this side of Tokyo. They would rarely drink as they didn't see anything cool in it, but when they did, they drank a lot. It was only natural that after a crappy day, Anzu would find happiness in a bottom of the glass. She didn't remember half of the night, how she left and where she went afterwards. A sign of a good party. When she woke up the next morning, she found herself lying in an alley. Makoto was sitting on a big bin, kicking it with his rollerblades. The same second she opened her eyes, the same second the aftermath of a party kicked in. Makoto noticed that she was awake.

"You look like crap." He leaned a bit further. "Ugh, you smell like crap too..." Anzu blushed in shame.

"Shut up! All your fault." She started coughing like an old man.

"Suuuuure." He smiled widely. "I didn't make ya drink that much, did I?"

She carefully stood up and picked up the bloody bat. It was a real shame that with all the rush, she had forgotten the guitar case. "Oh well...Time to go home and get some proper sleep" Anzu's stomach agreed by growling. She barely managed to smile, her whole body was in pain. Was it from adrenaline or that odd fall she wasn't sure, but she was hoping it wasn't a big deal – she was just tired, right?

The trip home seemed long and painful. She had to take narrow, dark streets where no one dwelled or where no one asked stupid questions, such as "What's with the bat?" and "Are you _okay_?" Honestly, she hated the _okay_ question so badly; she wanted to strangle everyone who asked her that.

And when she finally got home she faced another obstacle – all windows were closed. In the summer time. Damn, her mother really wanted her to use the front door for a change. Anzu opened the door a little bit and took a peek inside. Her mother was working in the kitchen, cooking something delicious, which was perfect for her. Back in the day, she and Makoto could easily sneak in using the front door and she wouldn't notice, well, at least she thought her mother never noticed, but she may have just let them by.

Anzu went back to the window and took off the rollerblades, leaving them there, in case of emergency exit. She then went back and carefully, slowly opened the door and on a tip-toe went in, carrying the bat behind her. Few seconds later, she was in her room quickly closing the doors behind her, but for her surprise a knock followed. Mother has stepped into Anzu's room, carrying a plate of sandwiches.

"I figured you'd be hungry after... _last night._" She said in angry tone. No one could blame her for being angry, after all her daughter attacked and killed a boy.

Anzu watched her mother with sleepy eyes as she went to the writing table and left the plate there. "Anzu," she continued, "May I ask you, what are you thinking? If you are thinking..." she went silent for a moment and then a loud roar followed; "Just take a look at yourself! You look more like _him_ than the girl, my daughter that lives here! And don't think that assault would go unseen!" her mother was starting an uproar. It was only a matter of time until her father would join into this 'family matter'. "Have you completely lost your mind? Did you really go that numb? Life isn't over just because someone dies and you sho—"she was cut off by Anzu, who was burning with rage.

"_Someone? SOMEONE? _He was not just 'someone'! He was my only friend! I didn't live until I met him. He was the only one kind enough to check on little red-haired bitch who was always alone!" Anzu kicked the wall. "Fuck sakes; just get out of my life! I am already _dead_ for you, don't deny it!" Her mother was breathing furiously. Anzu expected for this to go on for hours, until neighbours called police or her father put an end to this by hitting Anzu over the head with his stick, but for her surprise her mother only stared at her with cold, tired eyes into something that was once her daughter.

"Eight hours. If you stay here any longer, I will call the police. Don't ever return here!" she slammed doors angrily. "Oh and also!" she heard her speak from the other side of the door. "When you get caught lie about your name! After all, it is the only thing that boy thought you apart from stealing!" She could hear angry footsteps and another door slam. She went back to kitchen. Anzu took a deep sigh of relief and still crouching went to her bed. "Not that I plan on returning," She thought, "I wish they would just forget I even exist." She grabbed the plate from the table and greedily ate the sandwiches. Yawn after yawn and she knew what she should do. Relieved, she grabbed a pillow, which was resting by her side and was already drifting away...

When she woke up it was already evening. Anzu yawned and yawned but knew that she won't be able to go back to sleep now. She had to leave ASAP. The girl shook her head and stood up, overlooking her room. Ah, what a room it was. It was huge with light yellow paintings on its walls. It had everything a girl her age could dream of – and more. Huge table, comfortable bed, insanely big wardrobe and so on, but since Anzu met Makoto; she didn't need any of that. Even though she could buy anything she'd like to, she preferred to steal it with Makoto. But now she didn't have time for stealing or planning the theft, so after raiding the table for a while she found her old wallet. She took out all the money and put it into the pocket she had. Then stood, thinking, but unable to figure out what else she might need.

"Five minutes." A warning comment came from the living room. Father. From all the people in her huge family he was the most frightening. He wasn't really a fatherly-like person; he thought that a child is women job. The only thing he worried about was _feeding_ that women and the child.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Groaned Anzu while opening a window. She really didn't want to piss her father off right now. With his status in this city, he can either save her or doom her. In case of a total catastrophe, she knew she could _try_ to turn to him, but will she be brave enough when the time comes?

She carefully dropped the bat outside then jumped out. "Damn, I forgot the shoes..." Anzu quickly started running towards the main door. It was probably over her time already and even if she used to be a part of this family, she no longer is, she remembered what happened to her brother when he stayed for too long.

Once again, she took a peek inside. No one was in the kitchen – both of them were watching television in the living room. She crouched to the cabinet which was at the end of entrance corridor. When she reached the cupboard 'of shoes', as they all called it, she was unpleasantly surprised. Mothers' shoes, fathers' shoes, fancy shoes, silly shoes, high heels but no shoes, which belonged to her.

"What are you doing here?" the voice came from behind. The voice she learned to fear. "Get the hell out. You are no longer welcome here!" It was her father. _Of course_. He was holding a walking stick in his hand, already high in the air, ready to strike. There was no time. Anzu kicked to his bad leg, the left leg, the one that has been broken numerous of times to get an open window to escape. While he groaned and cursed, the agile girl had already reached the door, still on her knees. She ran outside, picking up the bat and rollerblades while passing by, as there was no time to put them on. Anzu could still hear her father screaming but she wouldn't care. She felt good. At last, in seventeen years, she was able at least to kick him in his leg. "Few more months and maybe I'll be able to kick him in the nuts?" She giggled with that thought. The girl giggled and giggled, until it turned into loud, unstoppable laughter.

She stopped near the main street. Anzu took a few minutes to think – she didn't want to go thought all the small, smelly streets again but this time she didn't have a guitar case for the bat or shoes. "The street is busy. And bat doesn't mean I slaughter people, does it?" the girl shrugged.

She stepped into another busy street of Tokyo, where people were in a rush all the time of the year. The night was coming but you could still see suns' dim, orange presence. But soon she realised that people still had their eyes set on her. She just could figure out why – the women were gasping and the men were looking questioningly. "What is it?" the girl panicked inside her head, "No, no, no! Don't look at me!" she was about to start running when someone grabbed her by her left shoulder. Anzu gasped and quickly turned around. A young man, probably in his twenties with black hair and black costume looked at her with grey, worried eyes.

"Are you alright, miss?" Anzu shivered.

"I'm good." She nodded slowly. The man blinked in surprise.

"It looks pretty bad..." he commented. Anzu kept looking at him with confused eyes. "Your hand." He added. "There's a pretty big wound on it..." Anzu glanced at it. Only then she felt warm, red liquid going down her arm and dripping on the pavement.

"Oh, that!" she felt relieved. "It's nothing. Old wound. Sometimes it opens after physical work and I've just been playing baseball..." she quickly lied. The man looked relieved too. He nodded, giving her a smile.

"I'm glad. Be more careful next time, miss." He gave her a slight bow and went on his way. Anzu turned around, only to be surprised by hundreds of eyes staring at her. There was a circle made around her, as if everyone were interested in what happened to her. "A chat topic for an evening." she thought.

"Hey, miss!" A voice childish boys' came from the crowd. "What happened to your shoes?"

"Stolen..." she gulped. The circle of clothes was already breaking as people were leaving, some in pairs, talking about what just happened.

"Guess she is having a bad day," she heard a passing couple say, "Shoes stolen and that wound... I wonder what horrifying incident it must been..."  
>"Aye, looks as if its thought all her—"the guy noticed Anzu looking their way. The couple walked to her since Anzu was still standing in the same place. "Sorry to bother you, but what happened?" he asked. His girlfriend was looking at Anzu with expectations, as she was supposed to tell some magnificent story involving dragons and travel trough time.<p>

"Once this one _lowlife_ tried to rape me." She said, keeping her voice low. "Because I fought back, he decided to cut me up and boil me while I was still alive." The couple looked at her, shocked, not knowing what to say, not knowing to believe her or not.

"But he didn't succeed?"

"No."  
>"Where is he now?" the guy asked her.<p>

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry I brought that up." The girl was still speechless.

"It's nothing. Past is past." Anzu smiled. "I'm still alive, still kicking." _Still killing, still suffering._

The Stardust hotel could have been a very successful hotel but it was the district that ruined it. It soon became centre of drug dealers and call girls. When someone went to this hotel they either had business or didn't understand what it was used for. But Anzu Kyoto was here to rent a room.

She treated her wound with some bandages she bought in pharmacy to make it less eye-catching. Anzu was already used of her right hand being bandaged all the time but how could have she forgotten about it? This wound has been there for almost two and a half years and it will never heal, she was sure of it. A bit of physical hand work and it was open, bleeding. To make it heal properly she'd need to spend good three months in bed, but she didn't have time or will to do it, not now, not when this all is coming to an end.

She went to her room. Even though the hotel looked poorly from outside, it was alright inside. The room wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either. It had one mirror and two beds, directly opposite to it, a TV and small shower. Walls were in light yellow with few paintings on it, it kind of reminded her of her own room. She fell into the bed. God knows why but she was sleepy again. It was as she was exhausted from some work. Maybe after five years that she knew Makoto, who took all the sleep away, were finally coming back. She curled around in the covers and fell asleep in few minutes.


End file.
